Scarecrows and Cherries
by CSIsidle2008
Summary: short kakasaku drabbles
1. Consequences

Consequence: The result of an action.

They knew there would be severe consequences about what they had done. Their relationship was a taboo; a teacher should

never fall in love with his student. But he hadn't been her sensei for nearly twelve years. Their age difference was also a

problem, He was thirty seven and she was twenty four, a fourteen year difference, they knew the ninja of their village wouldn't

mind the age difference but the citizens would. He would be considered a cradle robber and she would be considered the

victim of the local pervert.

The rumors would only spread if he survived telling her teammates. Naruto and Sasuke would surly try to kill him thinking he

had taken advantage of her. He snorted at the thought; she would punch him clear past the hokage tower if he tried something

like that on her. Suddenly He paled in realization they would have to tell Tsunade! Seeing as the 5th hokage was her teacher.

Now he knew that the sake drinking gambler WOULD punch him into the next country.

But they didn't care what others thought, they were in love and nothing could change that. With that in mind Kakashi Hatake

and Sakura Haruno prepared to face the consequences of the actions.


	2. Telling Her

Lyrics: Would you go with me by Josh Turner

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi Hatake was not one to wear his emotions on his sleeve, he was aloof, and not easily scared, so why was

not only afraid of his pink haired ex student but was actually opening up around her as well?! Ah yes, he remembered

know, it was because the great copy Nin Kakashi had fallen in love! Kakashi had decided he would inform his

cherry blossom of his feelings, so he had invited her for lunch after their spar. So here he was in a small café that

didn't sell ramen trying to figure out away to tell her he loved her.

_Would you go with me if we walked down streets of fire_

_Would you hold on to me tighter as the summer sun got higher_

_If we roll from town to town and never shut it down?_

_Would you go with me if we were lost in fields of clover_

_Would we walk even closer until the trip was over_

_And would it be okay if I didn't know the way_

_If I gave you my hand would you take it _

_And make me the happiest man in the world_

_If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you. Girl_

_Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea_

_Let me know if you're really a dream_

_I love you so, so would you go with me_

Kakashi took a breath and mentally prepared himself for what was to come. "Sakura can I ask you a rather personal

question?" He asked hoping that he wouldn't offend her. "I guess." She answered looking a little confused. " Are you

still in love with Sasuke?" He asked mentally slapping himself. Sakura looked down and shook her head " No I don't

think I ever really loved him at all." "Are you in love with anyone now?" He asked slapping himself again. "Why do

you want to know?" She asked really confused. Kakashi lowered his head and whispered "Because I'm in love with

you."

_Would you go with me if we rode the clouds together _

_Could you not look down forever_

_If you were lighter than a feather_

_Oh, and if I set you free, would you go with me_

_If I gave you my hand would you take it _

_And make me the happiest man in the world_

_If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you. Girl_

_Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea_

_Let me know if you're really a dream_

_I love you so, so would you go with me_

"Kakashi…I do love someone…." Sakura began. Kakashi winced, ready to tell her to forget he said anything. "And

he just told me he loved me." She finished causing Kakashi to look up, surprised. Y-you love me?" He asked eyes

wide. "why are you so surprised?" Sakura asked mildly offended. "I..I didn't think it was possible for you to ever

love me back. "That is silly!" She laughed as she reached over the table and placed a light kiss on his masked lips.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This probably is horrible but it's my first songfic


End file.
